finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Flamethrower
using Flamethrower in Final Fantasy XIII-2.]] Flamethrower , also known as Flame Thrower, Burn Ray, or Emission, is a recurring ability, usually a Blue Magic spell in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It consists of dealing Fire damage to one or all enemies. It also appears as a weapon used by enemies and a type of auto-gun. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Flame Burst is an ability used via the Terrain command that appears only in the 3D remakes. It inflicts Fire-elemental damage to one enemy, and has a 38% chance of being used in the Molten Cave or 22% chance of being used in the World of Darkness. Final Fantasy IV Flamethrower is an enemy ability which can be used by Dr. Lugae and the Armored Fiend to inflict a small amount of Fire-elemental damage to all party members. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Flamethrower is an enemy ability which can be used by several enemies and inflicts moderate Fire-elemental damage to all characters. The boss Agart Turtle uses this ability in Rydia's Tale. Final Fantasy V Flame Thrower (also called Emission and Burn Ray) deals Fire damage to one target. A Blue Mage or anyone with the Learning ability can learn Flamethrower from the Prototype, Flame Thrower, Mecha Head, Omega, Omega Mk.II, Triton, Great Dragon, Azulmagia, Claret Dragon, and Mindflayer. It costs 5 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VII Flame Thrower is the weakest of Enemy Skills, being merely slightly more powerful than Fire. Its spell power being equal to 0.875x the base magic damage, but can only hit a single target and costs 10 MP. Flame Thrower can be obtained earliest from Ark Dragons in Mythril Mine, and later from the regular Dragons in Mt. Nibel. Final Fantasy X-2 Flamethrower is an enemy ability used by Yevon Defenders and the Yevon's Finest enemies. Final Fantasy XI Flame Thrower is an enemy ability that deals Fire damage to players in a fan-shaped area of effect and has an additional Plague effect. It can be used by Ultima and Proto-Ultima. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Flamethrower is an ability used by Omega. It inflicts fire-elemental damage on party. Final Fantasy XIV Flamethrower is an enemy weaponskill used a by a number of forgekin enemies such as Magitek Gunships. The attack inflicts fire damage in a cone-shaped area of effect. In some instances, the attack may be sustained, inflicting continuous damage to anyone standing in range of the attack. Flamethrower is also a Machinist weaponskill that can be learned at Level 70 after completing the Level 70 job quest. While holding down the button, the user will blast out a stream of fire in front of them, dealing damage to enemies. If the Gauss Barrel is active, its Heat Gauge will rise by 25% from every tick. Additionally, Flame Thrower is a Blue Mage spell that can be learned from Einhander and the Magitek Gunship at the Keeper of the Lake. It damages enemies with a potency of 310 in a cone in front of the user without continuous hits or status effects. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Flamethrower is an enemy ability used by the Armored Fiend. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFIIIDS Flame Burst.png|Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV Flame Thrower.png|''Final Fantasy IV. FFIVDS Flamethrower.png|''Final Fantasy IV (DS). Armored_Fiend_Flamethrower_FFIV_ios.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FF4PSP Enemy Ability Flamethrower.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). TAY Wii Flamethrower.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP TAY Enemy Ability Flamethrower.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). Emission-ff5-snes.jpg|''Final Fantasy V'' (SNES). Flamethrower-FF5-GBA.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Flame Thrower.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS/Android). FFVII Flame Thrower.png|''Final Fantasy VII. DFFOO Flamethrower.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Flamethrower.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Flamethrower R.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ®. FFAB Flamethrower R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+). FFAB Flamethrower - Galuf SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFV. FFAB Flamethrower - Galuf SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFV. FFAB Flame Burst - Ingus SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIII. FFAB Flame Burst - Ingus SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIII. FFAB Flame Burst - Ingus Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFIII. FFAB Flame Burst - Ingus Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFIII. FFATB Flamethrower.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Flamethrower.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. Etymology it:Lanciafiamme Category:Elemental enemy abilities Category:Recurring Blue Magic